The present invention relates to a portable device with a related vibration detecting method, and more particularly, to a portable device and a related vibration detecting method.
A conventional portable electronic apparatus utilizes the touch screen to display an image and to receive an input command. While the portable electronic apparatus is handled to change its view angle, the image displayed on the touch screen is automatically rotated in accordance with oriented variation detected by a gyroscope of the portable electronic apparatus; while the portable electronic apparatus is taken from a static condition, an application program may be actuated accordingly via an acceleration detector of the portable electronic apparatus. Therefore, the gyroscope and the acceleration detector are used to detect a simple movement of the portable electronic apparatus, the user cannot utilize the gyroscope and the acceleration detector to input complicated control command the same as the touch screen, and functions of a microphone in the portable electronic apparatus is limited to speaking communication.